Parallel
by SkyGem
Summary: Because even if he isn't the Decimo of a mafia famiglia, he will always be the sky; accepting all, embracing all, protecting all. A look into the lives of some of Tsuna's parallel selves and his Family. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Because even if he isn't the Decimo of a mafia famiglia, he will always be the sky; accepting all, embracing all, protecting all. A look into the lives of some of Tsuna's parallel selves and his Family. Two-shot.

SkyGem: Been publishing a lot of one-shots lately…I guess I'm just try to write as much as I can before I run out of time (exams are coming up). Anyways, I hope y'all like, ne? Oh, and when I say that he's still their sky, they refers to not only his guardians, but the rest of Tsuna's family as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

"What? Mom! You hired me a tutor?" demanded Tsuna, seeming upset.

The suit-clad man in front of him frowned a little, not saying a word.

Nana, smiling brightly, merely shook her head, saying, "Iemitsu hired him for you! And because your father went through so much trouble to hire a top-class tutor for you, you better show him some respect, Tsu-kun! Now why don't you take Reborn-kun up to your bedroom, ne?"

Grumbling, Tsuna turned around and headed up to his room, gesturing for the man to follow him.

Reborn just followed his new student quietly. So far, he didn't have the best first impression of the boy, and when he saw his room, his opinion of Tsunayoshi was lowered even further at the extreme messiness.

Picking his way through the trash, dirty laundry, and video games that littered the floor, Reborn cleared a space for himself on the boy's bed before sitting down, his new student plopping unceremoniously to the floor in front of him.

Reborn appraised him for a moment before asking him, "Have you ever heard about Vongola?"

His reply was an incredulous look before Tsunayoshi said, "Are you kidding? Of course I've heard of the Vongola! They own some of the largest indoor theme parks in the entire world and have locations in twelve different countries! Not to mention that dad works for them as well."

Reborn nodded in slight approval, saying, "I see you're well informed. At least I have something to work with."

"Something to work with?" repeated Tsuna in a confused voice, wondering what the Vongola had to do with anything.

At this inquiry, Reborn nodded, finally dropping the bomb on the boy.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, my job is to tutor you to become the tenth boss of the Vongola."

* * *

"Hello! My name is Nonomiya Misaki and I'm here with someone I'm sure you all know very well!" said the overly cheerful reporter into the camera. "That's right! It's none other than the leader of **the** most popular band around, please say hello to Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun! Or, as he's more popularly known, Sora!"

The pretty, petite brunet smiled and gave a little wave, saying, "Ohayou, minna-san! Thank you very much for this interview!"

And immediately, Nonomiya waved off his thanks saying, "Oh, please, we should be thanking you, Sora-san for taking time out of your busy schedule to give us this interview! Now, are you ready for the first question?"

"Of course!"

"Okay then, we'll start off with one that everyone's just been dying to know the answer of! How did you guys come up with the idea for your band name?"

Tsuna let out a laugh at this, saying, "You've all really been curious about that? Well, sorry to say, but the idea behind our band name, 'Juudaime,' isn't really that interesting. My great-great-great grandfather founded the agency when he was still young, and when he retired, he gave ownership to his cousin rather than his son. Ever since then, the Vongola has passed through nine hands. The Kyuudaime didn't have any sons, so I, a distant relative, became the heir."

"Wow!" said the shocked reporter in awe. "So it's called Juudaime because you're the tenth owner? How's that not interesting? You're practically royalty in the entertainment industry!"

Tsuna just blushed at this, ducking his head in embarrassment. "I-I guess," he stuttered out, and Nonomiya gave a little giggle.

"So kawaii!" she cooed, causing the brunet to blush even more. "So, how does it feel, being both the owner and biggest star of the Vongola?"

Tsuna just continued smiling shyly, saying, "It feels really surreal. You see, I actually grew up as a normal kid, not knowing that I was even related to the Vongola in any way. But trust me, I'm not exaggerating when I say that I wouldn't get **anywhere** without my band mates."

Nonomiya nodded almost understandingly. "Ame-kun and the others also have important jobs in the agency, don't they?" she asked, referring to Takeshi, whose stage name was Rain.

"Everyone has their own talent, and it's only because of them that the agency is running so well. Storm, Rain, Mist, Lightning, Sun, Cloud; all of them are needed because without them, there would be no Sky."

* * *

"KYAAAAAA! I can't believe it!"

Minami Misora was in complete bliss as she stared at the acceptance email she had just accessed on her phone, not even taking notice of her friends as they tried to get her to calm down because everyone in the restaurant had started to stare.

It took all of five minutes to get the girl to stop hyperventilating and another two to get her to explain what had her so excited.

"I got accepted back into Vongola Academy!" she squealed in excitement. When her friends just stared at her uncomprehendingly, she elaborated, "It's one of the most prestigious schools in Italy, and has a huge campus, spanning all the way from preschool to university. I used to be in the elementary school division there before my family had to move here because my dad's mother wasn't doing well. Now that we'll be moving back soon, I applied to the high school division and got accepted!"

"Well, don't you seem excited," stated Misora's friend, Arisa, dryly.

"Of course I am!" replied Misora immediately, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get in if you haven't been a student since preschool? If you want to get accepted as a high school student, you have to pass a test that most high school third years here wouldn't be able to pass. If mom and dad hadn't hired a tutor for me when we first moved here to help keep me up to date with what they were learning at Vongola Academy, I probably wouldn't have gotten in. As it is, I think my having gone to the school when I was younger probably had something to do with my getting accepted back in."

"Wow," stated a redhead named Seira, another of Misora's friends. "No wonder you're at the top of the class. Why would you even want to go to a school that hard?"

"Because it's absolutely amazing!" insisted Misora, "The teachers have all been handpicked by the principal and the seven vice-principals so they're all extremely capable and really friendly as well and-"

Before she could continue, Seira piped up, saying in a confused voice, "**Seven** vice-principals?"

Seeming only mildly annoyed, Misora explained, "That's right. The students of the school are all sorted into seven classes when they begin junior high; the lightning class which vice-principal Bovino is in charge of, the cloud class which is under vice-principal Hibari's care, the mist class whose leaders are vice-principals Rokudo and Dokuro, the sun class who is headed by vice-principal Sasagawa, the rain class who vice-principal Yamamoto teaches, the storm class that vice-principal Gokudera has control of, and finally, the sky class who are taught by the principal himself, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sensei."

"Aren't most of those Japanese names?" asked Arisa, confused, and Misora nodded in response.

"Most of them have at least some Japanese blood in them," told Misora.

"And who chooses what class students will be put into?" asked Seira, really intrigued about this school.

"The principal and his vice-principals," Misora told them, looking proud. "They interview all the students graduating from the elementary division and sort them into the class they think they'll belong in. Each of the vice-principals favours certain traits and it's not too rare to have students moved from one class to another. The lightning class is stuck up and confident but very caring, the cloud class is aloof and extremely strict but are fiercely loyal, the mist class are cunning and manipulative but extremely protective of those they deem precious to them, the sun class are loud and energetic and oblivious, the rain class is full of friendly idiots who can be pretty naïve, the storm class have short tempers but are even more loyal than the cloud class and are really just a bunch of tsunderes. The sky class are the most respected of all the classes and are generally the leader type. They're very respectful and accepting and really caring as well; they're the smallest class because it's very hard to get into."

"So do the students of the different classes actually mingle, or do they spend time only with those in the same class as them?" asked Arisa.

"Strangely enough…even though students of the same class generally get along well with each other, most of the cliques in our school have a balanced ratio of students from the different classes. And the cliques that have one member of every class are the closest…" said Misora thoughtfully. "Even I have six best friends, and they're all from different classes, and we're so close, we're almost like siblings."

"What class were you a part of?" asked Seira curiously, and Misora beamed proudly.

"The sky class! Sawada-sensei was always so kind! I can't wait to see him again. I hope he remembers me!"

* * *

"Come on, Rin-chan! Let's hurry up!" shouted one very excited young boy as he and his best childhood friend ran towards the Elders' tent.

Upon arriving at the very heart of their small neighborhood of tents, the two children slowed down, becoming almost hesitant as they approached the home of their tribe's most respected members; the Elders.

The two came to a halt in front of the entrance, waiting until a smooth, calming voice from within called for them to enter.

Sharing one last nervous glance, the two seven-year-olds entered the dimly lit tent, the flickering of the candles throwing dancing shadows along the walls.

And there, sitting in the very centre of the tent, were the eight Elders.

Despite their name, which came from a time when the leaders of the tribe were the oldest members, these eight people were quite young.

Sky smiled upon seeing the children enter, and held out a hand, inviting them over.

Smiling shyly, the two children bowed deeply before approaching the man and putting their hands in his.

Sky didn't seem to notice their shyness, merely tugging them gently forwards until they were standing only a few steps from him.

"Now tell me, children, what it is you need," said the calm thirty-year-old in front of them, his eyes twinkling with a light that seemed to say that he already knew the answer.

Now, the two began to get a little fidgety. Their tribe's leaders could be intimidating at the best of times, despite the Sky's ever present smile, and now, with what they had come to discuss, it was even worse than usual. But like the naïve, innocent souls they were, the two squared their shoulders and looked the Sky in his eyes.

"Rin-chan and I promised to get married when we were older!" stated young Kensuke bravely.

"Did you now?" asked Sky with a mildly amused expression on his face as he turned to look at the aforementioned 'Rin-chan.'

Rin-chan nodded enthusiastically, face showing determination.

"What do you think, Ryohei?" asked Sky, and for a moment, both children were confused.

Then, Sun gestured them both over, and they quietly approached him. It had never occurred to the children that Sun might have a real name as well.

When they were standing in front of him, Ryohei put his hands first on either side of Kensuke's face, locking gazes with him for a few minutes, before doing the same with Rin. Finally, he said, "You two will have some extremely hard times in the future. Knowing this, do you still wish to go through with this?"

When Rin and Kensuke both nodded, a smile bloomed on the man's face and he planted kisses on both their left cheeks. "Then you have my blessings. Now go on to Kyoya."

The children looked around, and when Cloud waved them over, they hesitantly approached him.

Kyoya put a hand under Kensuke's chin, forcing him to meet his steely eyes before doing the same to Rin. Finally, he said, "There will be many that will be opposed to this union. But despite that, will you remain loyal to each other?"

This time, it was the quiet Rin who answered, eyes and voice burning with determination. "Of course."

An expression of approval flitted across Kyoya's face before he planted a kiss on first Kensuke's right temple, then Rin's, and said, "You have my approval. Your thoughts on this, Takeshi?"

This time, it was Rain that beckoned them over. He put his hands on first Rin's shoulders, making eye contact, before moving on to Kensuke. "Your parents will be upset when they learn of this, and it will take time to get them to accept the two of you together. Despite this, will you both continue to smile and love and respect your parents?"

The kids nodded in unison; they'd come too far to give up.

"Then I will support you to the very end," Takeshi told them, a beautiful smile on his face before kissing the palms of both Kensuke and Rin's left hands. "Your turn, Mukuro and Chrome."

This time, there was no doubt who he was talking about. The two children turned to the Mist twins.

Mukuro ruffled first Rin's hair, then Kensuke's telling them, "There are things the two of you will never be able to have, if you are to choose each other."

And here, Chrome picked up, asking, "Despite these sacrifices, are you still able to hold each other with love and respect, placing no blame on your partner?"

At these words, Rin looked at the ground, blinking back tears at the thought of everything they would never have, before looking back up and saying in a strong voice, "We will."

Chrome's expression was especially sweet as she laid eyes on Rin, placing a kiss on the child's left temple as Mukuro did the same with Kensuke. "Don't disappoint us," were there words, said in unison.

"Hayato."

Kensuke and Rin were then gestured over to Storm.

Hayato placed one hand behind and at the base of Kensuke's neck and the other at Rin's, pulling them closer towards him. "There will be times when one of you will be attacked because of your relationship. But still, do you two promise to protect each other from any harm that may come your way?"

"Definitely!" said Kensuke determinedly, and a small smile came onto Hayato's face.

Kissing first Rin's right hand palm, then Kensuke's right hand palm, Hayato said, "Then I will be watching over you two from now on. You next, Lambo."

Lambo looked at them both with his piercing green eyes before taking their hands and saying, "You two are still nothing more than children. Can you tell me with absolute certainty that this isn't just a passing whim?"

"We're completely sure!" both kids insisted, and Lambo smiled kindly at them.

"Then I hope for a happy future for you two."

And with a kiss to their right cheeks, Lambo sent them off to finally face Sky again, revealing his name to be Tsuna.

Looking at the two boys before him, Tsuna merely smiled, saying, "I have no questions for you two. You have been accepted by my brothers and sister. I wish you good luck and joyous lives, Kensuke and Rintaro."

And he placed a tender kiss on both boys' foreheads.

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, I went a bit overboard with that last one. Anyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter, ne? There's eight parallel worlds we'll be looking into, and the other four will be posted in the next chapter. I'm sorry to say that I won't be using any of these worlds in any multi-chaps in the future, but if there is anyone that wants to use these universes, then please go to the plot dump on my blog, and go through the adoption process there. Thank you and that's all for now! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

SkyGem: Ahaha! Thanks so much for the reviews, and you know, I just knew when I wrote the last parallel world in the previous chapter that it would make a lot of controversy! Anyways, most of you have said that seven is a young age to make that kind of commitment, didn't you? And I'm sorry if I didn't explain it properly, but they weren't getting married then. The situation was more like they knew it wasn't 'right' for them to be together, so they came to see what their leaders thought. Anyways, it's not too uncommon for young kids to promise to marry one of their friends when they're older! It's just that in this case, the other friend is a guy. Got it? Okay! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Sakura! Can you come help me with the laundry?"

"Coming, okaa-san! Let me just finish praying!" the sixteen-year-old called to her mother before turning back to the little shrine they had in their living room that was dedicated to their gods. Putting her hands together, she bowed her head and whispered, "Please watch over me again today, Sora-kami and minna-san."

Then, lighting a stick of incense, she got up and went to help her mother.

Looking out the window, though, a small frown marred her features. "Looks like Ame-kami and Arashi-kami are really worried today," Sakura murmured to herself as she watched the storm raging outside, strong winds whipping the trees about, the bigger than normal raindrops splashing onto surfaces almost violently, which was quite unusual for their normally very gentle rain god.

And it was then that Sakura noticed, with a shock, that there was a lone figure standing outside, in the middle of the nearly deserted street, looking up at the sky as he, it was definitely a he, was completely drenched, having no coat or umbrella to protect himself from the rain.

Without even thinking, Sakura quickly grabbed an umbrella and let herself out of the house, feeling a multitude of drops fall on her before she was able to get the umbrella to open.

Once she had it opened, though, it offered a bit of protection, and she quickly made her way to where the figure was standing.

He didn't seem to notice her approaching, and only looked at her when her umbrella cut off his view of the sky.

Sakura felt a shiver run up her spine when her eyes met his warm brown ones. An almost sad smile graced his face, and the teen was completely frozen in her spot; there was a kind of ethereal beauty around him, in his dripping ebony locks and delicate cheekbones. He seemed almost inhuman, and a small part of Sakura's brain suggested that maybe he wasn't. Quickly shaking her head to get the weird thoughts out, Sakura looked back at the male, who seemed about her age, to see that he was staring at her.

"It looks like Inazuma-kami has gone missing," he said in a voice that strangely reminded Sakura of raindrops splashing to earth.

Looking back up at the sky, Sakura noticed for the first time that there was no lightning flashing across the sky, lighting up the heavens, as there usually was. "Even Kumo-kami seems a bit worried," observed Sakura almost absent-mindedly as she looked up at the intimidating black storm clouds.

There was a chuckle from the guy beside her that brought to mind an image of spring water trickling over rocks, and he said, "It's rare to see that guy showing emotion."

Sakura looked over at him, about to ask what he meant, but was cut off when there was a shout of frustration that sounded almost like thunder, and both turned to see yet another strangely beautiful guy approaching them. This one had silky gray locks like liquid moonlight and sea green eyes; his appearance seemed almost haphazard, despite every hair, every fold of his clothes, being exactly in place.

"There you are, Takeshi! What the hell have you been doing all this time? The brat's been found already!" shouted the new arrival in a grumbling roar, and Sakura jumped. Not because of his voice, but because of the name he had just uttered.

Just then, there was a crackle of lightning in the sky, and a smile crossed her companion's face.

"That's great," said the boy now known as Takeshi just as the rain lightened up to a drizzle before stopping altogether. "Now Tsunayoshi can finally relax."

At the mention of this particular name, Sakura felt her heart speed up to twice it's normal rhythm. These people…no way…

Suddenly, Takeshi turned to smile at Sakura, saying, "Thank you for the help, miss."

Sakura merely averted her eyes, saying in a breathless voice, "I-It was a pleasure…Ame-sama."

And without looking back, she turned and ran back to her house to the sound of a slightly amused chuckle.

* * *

"Look! That's him!"

"Can you see him? What does he look like?"

"Kyaa! The new crown prince is so handsome!"

Tsuna fought down the blush that was threatening to rise in his cheeks as he tried to ignore the whispers. The petite brunet had moved to the palace only the previous week, and already the attention was getting to him.

One would think that he'd be happy, suddenly going from pauper to prince, but Tsunayoshi found himself really missing his simple life back home with his family; he missed having his mother greet him when he woke up; he missed feeding the chickens and milking the cows; he missed the fresh mountain air and the beautiful flower fields of his childhood home.

Heaving a deep sigh, he continued wandering the halls aimlessly, until his eyes caught sight of a young boy sitting on the stone bench of the courtyard, looking dejectedly down into the beautifully clear pond.

Quietly approaching him, Tsuna asked the boy, "Is there something wrong?"

"Lambo-sama has nothing to do!" sighed the little boy without looking up.

Letting out a small chuckle, Tsuna sat down beside the young boy, saying, "Well, isn't that quite the coincidence? Neither do I! Why don't we play a game together?"

The young boy looked up, his expression excited, but when he caught sight of Tsuna's robes, his face paled to just a shade darker than a corpse.

"O-ouji-sama!" he stuttered out, bowing to the floor. "L-Lambo-sama is extremely sorry for-!"

"Ah! P-please don't bow!" said Tsuna hastily. "I'm really just a normal person! I promise I won't punish you or anything!"

Lambo just looked up at him hesitantly, as if he didn't know what to say, and Tsuna tried a warm smile.

"Really, all I want is someone to help me kill some time. Why don't you and I do something together, Lambo-kun?" he asked, holding his hand out in invitation.

The young boy looked at it warily for a moment before putting his tiny hand in it, and Tsuna smiled widely.

"Alright! Ikuzo, Lambo-kun!"

* * *

A quiet hush fell over the crowd as the lights suddenly went off and a spotlight turned on, illuminating a lone figure.

That figure, dressed in an orange ringmaster outfit, waited just a moment, his face solemn, before a giant, charismatic grin broke into his face and he shouted in a voice honed from years of training, "Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages! Welcome the utterly spectacular, the greatest, the most magnificent, the absolute best circus in the world! Welcome to…the VONGOLA!"

His statement was met with a shower of excited cheers from the audience, and once they had quieted down, he began again.

"We have quite the show for you tonight! From leopard tamers to sword jugglers to trapeze artists; you name it, we will most definitely have it!" And he went on and on like that, riling up the crowd until they were practically bursting with excitement, and when finally, they couldn't take it anymore, he announced, "Now, everyone, I would like for you to welcome our first act of the night! Please put your hands together for our daring leopard tamer, Gokudera Hayato, and his partner, the beautiful and powerful storm leopard, Uri!"

The crowd clapped and whistled as a growling roar ripped through the stadium and the next moment, a huge leopard appeared, a young teen with flowing silver hair standing on her back.

And like that, for the next few hours, the audience was entertained with many amazing acts from the Vongola performers and their animal partners.

One young boy in the audience, Miyami Chiaki, was so completely enthralled that, when the show had finally ended, he snuck off to try and find the performers, sparing not even a thought for how worried his parents would be.

It took the young boy a full ten minutes to find his destination, and he almost turned around when he found that he'd accidentally stumbled upon the resting place of the animals who were, to the young boy's horror, not in cages.

It turned out that Natsu was the first to notice him, and when the gigantic cat lowered his great head to look at the young boy, the bottom of his fiery orange mane brushing the floor, Chiaki almost fainted from fright.

Then, almost as if understanding his fear, the great cat backed away, and Kangaryuu, probably the least threatening of all of them (which wasn't really all that reassuring), stepped forward.

Picking Chiaki up with her surprisingly powerful arms, she tucked him into her pouch and headed off in a direction that the frightened little boy hoped was where her master was.

When Kangaryuu pulled back the curtain that was blocking the view of the room beyond, the room full of performers turned to stare, and a few amused chuckles could be heard, causing Chiaki to blush and finally wonder whether he'd really done the right thing by coming here.

"Kufufu, and what do we have here?" an amused voice asked over from the side, and the boy's head whipped around to see the twin illusionists standing there, their owl resting on the girl's, head. "A little trespasser, perhaps?"

A little intimidated by the older male, Chiaki didn't say anything, and in the end, he didn't need to, because at that moment, a chiding voice said, "Mukuro! Stop scaring the poor boy!"

At the sound of the familiar voice, although it was at a much lower volume than he was used to, Chiaki turned to see a man whose appearance made his eyes widen in amazement.

"Sora-san!" he breathed in an awed voice, and the brunet chuckled.

Bending down so he was eye level, he said in a kind voice, "Please, Sora is my stage name. You can call me Tsuna."

"Tsuna…nii?" asked the boy, receiving a nod from the older male, who he was for some reason surprised to see was really only a teenager himself, probably around the same age as Chiaki's eighteen-year-old brother.

"So, what are you doing here, young man?"

"I-I wanted to meet you," replied Chiaki, fidgeting now that he was in the presence of his hero.

"You've seen him now, so can you leave?" asked an annoyed voice, and Chiaki looked up to see the leopard tamer standing there, in all his intimidating glory. This surprised the young boy, because whenever he was out on stage with his leopard, the leopard tamer always had a playful air about him; it was strange to see him so unfriendly.

"Oh hush up, Hayato," Tsuna told his friend, before turning back to the young boy. "Did you tell your parents where you were going, little one?"

Ducking his head in shame, Chiaki shook his head, eliciting a small sigh of exasperation from the man in front of him.

For a second, he was worried that Tsuna didn't like him anymore, but then the young boy felt hands go under his armpits and two strong arms picked him up.

Looking up, he met the ringmaster's smiling eyes as the brunet said, "Then why don't we go looking for them, ne? I'm sure they're very worried about you right about now."

Chiaki nodded hesitantly in agreement, but before they could leave, a young boy approached them.

This young boy turned out to be the skilled nine-year-old acrobat whose stage name was Inazuma – Lightning.

Showing a friendly smile, the boy held out a hand with a grape candy in his palm, saying, "I'm glad you enjoyed our show. Please come and watch it again one day, ne?"

* * *

"No."

There was complete silence as everyone stared, wide eyed, at the illusionist that had let those words out of his mouth.

"What was that?" asked Reborn, cocking his Leon-gun threateningly.

"I said no," repeated the pineapple-haired illusionist bluntly. Looking over at the young Decimo candidate, Sawada Yoshimune, who was looking at him almost dejectedly, he said, "You may have a lot of potential, but you will **never** be my sky."

"And why is that?" growled Reborn threateningly.

"Because I already have one," said the Mukuro almost nonchalantly, his eyes flickering for just a second over to Tsuna, who was still sitting where he had tripped to the floor upon the arrival of the illusionist, and who was now looking at him with a horrorstruck expression on his face, silently begging him with his eyes not to do this. His declaration had drawn small gasps from four of the other five Vongola guardians while Reborn merely narrowed his eyes and Yoshimune looked surprised.

"Oi! Pineapple head! How dare you disobey the tenth?" demanded Gokudera Hayato, taking out several sticks of dynamite and looking more furious than Yoshimune and Reborn had ever seen him.

But there also seemed to be a small spark of…something in his eyes.

Reborn wanted to say it was jealousy or possibly longing, but that wouldn't make sense. Why would the hotheaded storm be jealous?

"Wait, Gokudera-kun-" started Yoshimune, but was silenced with a glare from the silveret, and Reborn started to get a little suspicious. Gokudera wasn't supposed to glare at Yoshimune like that; he was supposed to absolutely idolize the boy.

"And how dare you blindly follow his orders?" demanded Mukuro. "Being his right-hand man **does not** mean that you just agree to every stupid idea he has! It means that you stand by him when everyone else has left! It means that you take care of him and do what's best for him, even if it's going against his orders!"

Gokudera didn't seem to be able to say anything to this, but Yamamoto did.

"If it's what our sky wants, then who are we to deny him that?" asked the baseball player in a hopeless voice.

"We're his guardians!" shouted Mukuro, "And just because it's what he wants, that doesn't necessarily mean it's what makes him happy. Don't you guys understand what it means to be a guardian of the sky? It means that without our sky, we're nothing, and vice versa!"

And when he heard this, Lambo, who like the rest of the guardians had a mind ten years older than his body, broke down and finally acted like the five-year-old he was in this world.

Tsuna's hand twitched a little, wanting to comfort the crying boy, but he didn't move.

As everyone watched, Lambo stumbled forward, crying pitifully. The little cow boy walked until he was just a few steps away from Tsuna, standing there sniffling and crying, his beautiful bright green eyes shut tight.

Tsuna, being himself, just wasn't able to sit there and do nothing while his youngest guardian cried, so he held his arms open in welcome for the boy, who didn't hesitate to accept the warm, powerful embrace of his sky; his **true** sky, not just some replacement.

Reborn watched the scene in rapt attention as the annoying young Bovino crawled into his student's brother's arms, sniffling and clutching at his shirt as if it were his lifeline.

"Tsuna-nii," he sobbed, burying his face in the older boy's chest.

Watching this, an idea began to formulate in Reborn's mind that left the little infant completely shocked. The sun arcobaleno whipped his head around to look at Gokudera, and sure enough, the longing and jealousy in his eyes was more visible, confirming Reborn's suspicions.

"You two…" growled Gokudera threateningly, but was cut off when Hibari walked over to stand beside Tsuna, Mukuro following after him.

"Fighting you is nowhere near as satisfying as fighting the omnivore," stated the skylark, looking over at the one that had tried to take the place of his sky. Then looking over at Gokudera, he asked, "You don't get it yet, do you, herbivore? You didn't think this over properly."

"What are you-?"

"Do you really think you can follow these orders until the end? Can you really accept anyone but Tsunayoshi as your sky?"

Gokudera wasn't able to say anything to this, and Mukuro picked up where the prefect had left off.

"Because that is what you will have to do. Yoshimune will eventually take over the family and you will become his guardian. Do you know what that means? It means that he will be your sky. You will have to put your life on the line for him, and you will have to follow his orders…even if he tells you to kill his own brother."

It was this last one that really seemed to finally put Gokudera over the edge.

The silveret looked over at Yoshimune, who still seemed confused, then over at Tsunayoshi, who was still silently begging for him not to do this.

"…I'm sorry, Juudaime," he said in a quiet voice as he walked over and collapsed to the floor, his nose touching the floor as he prostrated himself in front of his boss. "I will have to refuse your orders this time."

And after Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei both returned to Tsuna's side as well.

"W-why?" sobbed the brunet. "Why are you guys doing this for me? I-if you'd stayed by Yoshimune's side, you could have been the Vongola guardians again! It would have been just like it was before!"

"No, it EXTREMELY wouldn't," Ryohei told his surrogate brother.

"Because you wouldn't be there," explained Yamamoto, hugging his best friend around the shoulders.

"You're our sky," Gokudera said in a whisper as he got up, "and no one can take your place."

* * *

SkyGem: Done! I hope you guys liked, ne? I really loved writing this chapter! Anyways, just to let you know, there will be absolutely no updates for the next three or four days because I have exams on Tuesday and Wednesday, and I'll be busy studying for them. Please wish me luck on that, ne? Ciao!

P.S. These universes will also be up for adoption, so if you want to use any of these concepts, then please check out my blog and go through the adoption process there. I will put summaries up for these soon, and if you guys want some help with plots, then just ask, ne? I'd love to be of service.


End file.
